puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Art:Easter Easel 2007
The Easter Easel was a contest run by Apollo during Easter 2007. Similar to the December Daily Doodles, a new egg-themed contest was posted every day from the 2nd to the 10th of April 2007 was the first series of the Easter Easel. This page documents the contests, winners and prizes. Ancient Artefacts (2nd April) Draw a traditional ancient Egyptian wall painting or frieze, but you must make it piratey. The whole should look like an Egyptian wall painting, frieze or bas relief, and it must includes elements of the Y!PP game. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winners Phillite of Sage and Avera of Sage each won a white lily and Shenisque's prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Sunstone of Midnight, Adrielle of Viridian and Sadiekate of Midnight, who also received Shenisque's prize-winning egg. Bunny Years (3rd April) Present an excerpt (or excerpts) from the Easter Bunny's diary. You may present as many or as few days of journal as you wish, as long as you stick within a maximum of 500 words. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winners Sadiekate of Midnight and Framling of Viridian each won a pink daisy and Kingpriam's prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Aethera, Synful, Nowie, Peanutswench, Jollylady, Pletoo, Flowermou and Mothercrow, who also received Kingpriam's prize-winning egg. A Fish By Any Other Name (4th April) Choose a real fish that shares its name with a common object/creature/person/thing, and draw it in its natural watery habitat so that it resembles its namesake. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winners Winners each won a red rose and Rom's prize-winning egg. File:Event-EE07-Jakob-fishcakefinalfd4.jpg|Jakob of Viridian's "Fish Cake" File:Event-EE07-Silveransom-SenatorWrasse.png|Silveransom of Sage's "Senator Wrasse" Honorable Mentions were awarded to Phillite, Avera and Orsino, who also received Rom's prize-winning egg. Ode Dear (5th April) Write a hearty poem about friendship, love, or a particular friend or love of yours. There is a 20-line limit, but you can use any format or rhyming scheme. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winners Taelac of Viridian and Bullettime of Hunter won a violet lily and Kitt's prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Hildebrand, Sadiekate, Muroni, Framling and Hawkings, who also received Kitt's prize-winning egg. Eneggma (6th April) Create a puzzle, and draft a solution for it. Entrants were asked to post the puzzle in the entry thread, and send the solution to Sun via PM. Players were also encouraged to solve others' puzzles, sending their solutions in a PM to Sun. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winner Kargach of Midnight won a lily trinket and Silveransom's prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awarded to Chocorose, Feylind, Gracely,Framling, Taelac, Quina, Bullettime and Hawkings, who also received Silveransom's prize-winning egg. ;Side Quest Shortyjack, Zandia and Pletoo were all awarded Silveransom's prize-winning egg for solving other entrants' puzzles. Sauce (7th April) Create a plate of ketchup art. The design should relate to pirates or to the game somehow. *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winners Pixieboot of Midnight and Lizabeta of Sage each won a ketchup-colored lily trinket and Kit's prize-winning egg. Honorable Mentions were awared to Sunstone, Vireyda and Queasy, and everyone who entered received a prize. Barrels of Fun (8th April) Tournament Day: A tournament was held on Midnight, Cobalt, Viridian, Sage and Hunter with a barrel and all of the year's prize-winning eggs as the main prize. *Midnight: Drinking *Cobalt: Swordfighting *Viridian: Swordfighting *Sage: Treasure Drop Written in the Stars (9th April) Today's challenge is in two parts - first, to define and draw a constellation, and second, to write a brief description of the personal characteristics of pirates "born" (created!) under that sign. '' *Contest Thread *Winners ;Winners Sunstone of Midnight and Gracely of Viridian won a grey daisy and Dexla's prize-winning egg. '''Honorable Mentions' were awarded to Rhodin, Pletoo and Hawkings, who also received Dexla's prize-winning egg. Event Articles *Easter Easel: 2008 *Easter Easel: 2009 *Spring Egguinox: 2010 *Spring Egguinox: 2011 *Spring Egguinox: 2012 *Spring Egguinox: 2013 Category:Forum events